Electrical components such as modules with pin-in-hole (PIH) packaging, typically have a module body with a plurality of straight, electrical contact pins extending from its lower surface. During the handling and installation of the module in a mating socket, the pins can be bent or otherwise damaged by incidental contact or by mishandling by unskilled persons. In such instances, the module is often permanently damaged and must be discarded. This source of waste can significantly increase manufacturing costs as the module typically represents a relatively expensive portion of the final product. A simple, inexpensive device and/or method for preventing damage to the contact pins of an electrical component is needed for reducing manufacturing costs.